Heretofore, bottles containing less than a full amount of a viscous fluid generally required an undesirable period of time for the fluid to flow to the bottle opening. Moreover, a portion of the fluid was often wasted when the bottle was discarded since it was difficult to remove the last portion of the fluid and additionally since the fluid would coat the sides of the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,286,223 to Bunnell relates to a measuring device having a base A and a hollow member B for engaging the neck of a bottle. Member B also acts as a measuring and dispensing device and is actuated by lever D.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,434,921 to Simpson relates to a base for containing a collapsible tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,231 to Seltmann relates to a support device having an internally threaded nut member 17 for engaging a flexible tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,826 to Reinsberg relates to a collapsible tube closure containing a threadable cap and a skirt which acts as a pedestal or support.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,149 to Lutz relates to a stand for a toothpaste tube having a conical replacement cap 11 therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,792 to Hellberg relates to a combined cover and stand which can be utilized in association with a coffee brewer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,843 to Kennedy relates to a receptacle 10 which can be utilized to catch drippings from a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,146 to Schleif relates to a glue dispenser having a hollow base 4 which is equipped for holding an accessory such as glue brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,081 to Alexander relates to a stand for holding a vessel such as a coffemaker top.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,069 to Chin relates to a bottle cap stand for holding a bottle such as a ketchup bottle in an inverted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,844 also to Chin relates to a different cap stand for holding a bottle, such as a ketchup bottle, in an inverted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,866 to Gaines relates to a dispenser stand having a perforating pin located therein for puncturing and dispensing the contents of a canister.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,044 to Paquette relates to a single piece closure cap for supporting a holding a carbonated bottle in an inverted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,878 to Bologa relates to a plastic molding 20 for holding a ketchup bottle in an inverted position.
Generally, the above patents fail to disclose a quick opening bottle cap stand which supports a bottle in an inverted position, or to such a cap stand wherein an integral lid and collar are connected together through a hinge.